Besos de Murcielago
by LiloBravo
Summary: En vacaciones lo que Clary esperaba eran unos tranquilos días de descanso y diversión. Hasta que sus padres deciden acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Un inglés, para ser más exactos. Pero Clary nunca espero que el nuevo inquilino de su casa fuera su nuevo enemigo.
1. La importancia de la primera impresion

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, es una adaptación del libro Besos de murciélago de Silvia Hérvas**

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del aeropuerto. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una muchacha malhumorada, acompañada de sus padres, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta de llegadas procedentes de Londres. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora; estaba eufórica.

—¡Levanta más el cartel, Clary!, no vaya a ser que no nos vea —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Clary. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se puso casi de puntillas y movió de un lado a otro aquel ridículo cartel, en el que se leía en letras grandes y redondas: «Somos la familia Morgenstern, ¡bienvenido a América!». Debería haber estado celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas con sus amigos; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada con la ridícula pancarta, esperando la llegada de un completo desconocido, gracias a que sus adorables padres habían decidido acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Un inglés, para ser más exactos. Clary nunca había simpatizado con aquellos amantes del té; se le antojaban demasiado refinados, y ella tendía a ser despreocupada y poco detallista.

—Como esperemos más, celebraremos el fin de año en el aeropuerto —farfulló con un deje de aburrimiento. Su madre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Compórtate con nuestro invitado, Clarissa —ordenó respaldada por los continuos asentimientos del padre con la cabeza—. Pasará un mes con nosotros, así que, lo quieras o no, tendrás que llevarte bien con él.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que el famoso inquilino queda bajo mi protección? Si es así no durará ni dos días con vida. Esto es América —espetó, y soltó un bufido.

—Chist…

El señor Morgenstern le indicó que guardase silencio. Clary alzó la vista hacia  
la puerta de llegadas, por donde había comenzado a salir gente. Todos le parecieron raros, estrafalarios o indignos de entrar en su casa. La joven era bastante reservada —contrariamente a sus solidarios padres—, así que no simpatizaba con la idea de tener que convivir con un extraño; más bien le aterrorizaba. Estaba segura de que, por callado e invisible que fuese aquel inglés, se sentiría invadida e incómoda. Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Miró de arriba abajo al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella y le dedicaba una mueca desagradable. Tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás —ni un solo mechón suelto rompía aquella inusual armonía— y en su rostro destacaban unos llamativos ojos dorados y penetrantes.

—Yo… soy Jace.

—¿Tú eres el estudiante que…? —comenzó a preguntar Clary, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por su efusiva madre.

—¡Jace! ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, cariño! —La señora Morgenstern lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con lo que despertó de inmediato el desagrado del joven, que, un tanto arisco, no disfrutó demasiado aquel confiado contacto físico.

—Encantado —dijo el padre de Clary, al tiempo que le estrechaba calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estas vacaciones; te hemos preparado una habitación, espero que te guste. Apenas tardaremos en llegar a casa, está a veinte minutos en coche.

Clary clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse siempre como si estuviesen pirados? ¿Tan difícil era ser un poco normal? Ser normal significaba para ella no abrazar al chico de intercambio, ni llamarle «cariño», ni enrollarse hablándole de su nuevo hogar. Esperó impaciente, fingiendo que no estaba allí, hasta que el eufórico encuentro se calmó. Jace había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. Ni por asomo había esperado aquel recibimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos padres hablaban a la vez, apenas entendía nada. Durante el trayecto en coche asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que le decían con la esperanza de acertar en algo.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —anunció Jocelyn cuando el señor Morgenstern aparcó frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos. Jace bajó del coche sintiéndose asqueado. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. La urbanización se encontraba en el campo, alejada de la ciudad. Él odiaba profundamente todo lo que tuviera con que ver  
con la naturaleza: desde la más fina y tierna hierba que crecía en la tierra húmeda hasta los grandes abetos que invadían el terreno. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí. Quizá si robase el coche del señor Morgenstern en plena noche…

—¿Jace? ¡Vamos, pasa! Aún tenemos que presentarte a nuestro hijo. — Jocelyn le sonrió de forma exagerada—. El pobre se quedó toda la noche haciendo un trabajo en casa de un amigo y hoy estaba tan cansado que no ha podido ir al aeropuerto.

¿Más gente? Ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica que le miraba de reojo constantemente como si fuese un bicho raro. Clary vestía realmente mal, bajo su punto de vista, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera deportiva para nada femenina.

—¡JONATHAN! —gritó la madre, jovial—. ¡Vamos a entrar!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, como si esperase encontrar dentro a un oso enfurecido. Jace dio un paso atrás, temeroso ante la oscuridad que invadía aquella especie de búnker. Distinguió en la penumbra la larga silueta de Jonathan, que tenía la cara adherida a la almohada, que aferraba con las manos. —¡Desaparece, mamá! —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Ha llegado el chico de Inglaterra —explicó la mujer.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le espetó soñoliento. A continuación, Jocelyn cerró la puerta suavemente. Jace la miró desconcertado, cuestionándose si acababa de ser testigo de una bienvenida habitual o su sorpresa se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en casas ajenas.

—Es un rebelde —aclaró la mujer sin perder aquel perpetuo positivismo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Jace.

La señora Morgenstern pareció algo incómoda y, tras morderse pensativa el labio inferior, le indicó a Clary que condujese a Jace a su habitación para dejar las maletas.

—Claro, no te preocupes mamá, ya hago yo de guía turística —le reprochó con desgana—. Vamos, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Clary explicó: —Pues esto es la cama. —Señaló un solitario colchón—. Y ahí tienes un armario, que sirve para guardar ropa.

—Gracias por las aclaraciones —dijo Jace—. No habría podido deducir todo eso sin tu ayuda.

Clary entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que el nuevo inquilino le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con un desconocido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, pudiendo haberte quedado en Inglaterra bebiendo litros y litros de té? —le acusó.

—Me han obligado —reconoció Jace frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de padres. Piensan que me irá bien conocer otras culturas. Obviamente se equivocan. Lo único que podría lograr conociendo a gente como vosotros es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Puso los ojos en blanco. Jace se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró bruscamente. Sus relucientes ojos dorados se clavaron en los de Clary como dos dagas afiladas.

—Hablemos de las normas —exigió. La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué normas?

—De las que ahora mismo fijaremos. —Le dedicó media sonrisa que a Clary se le antojó casi tenebrosa

—. Tú no quieres que esté aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí; en eso estamos de acuerdo. Bien, lo mejor será que nos ignoremos mutuamente durante el próximo mes —explicó—. No pienso conocer a tus amiguitos americanos, ni salir contigo a ver películas de lloriqueo al cine ni cortarle el césped del jardín a tu padre, ¿queda claro?

Clary necesitó un momento para procesar toda aquella información. Quedó asombrada ante el tono de voz del que Jace hacía uso; como si fuese un marqués recién llegado al nuevo continente.

—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada más llegar! —se quejó, indignada.

—¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—No, pero…

—Sabía que era eso. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De verdad, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo. Clary rió con nerviosismo ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¿Nos has mentido verdad? Tú no vienes de un colegio, sino de un  
psiquiátrico.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces abrió su maleta, ignorando las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a colgar la ropa —toda impoluta— en el armario. Clary estaba tan anonadada ante el desconcertante comportamiento del desconocido que permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, observándole y reflexionando sobre aquella primera impresión. Al cabo de un rato, Jace se giró hacia ella

. —¿Podrías respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

Clary, algo confusa, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un tanto irreal, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación. Se apoyó en una pared y entonces empezó a sentirse furiosa e indignada cuando advirtió que su huésped acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa. Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, pues hubiese sido conveniente hablarles del extraño comportamiento del tal Jace, pero supuso que no la creerían, e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus progenitores en cuanto descubriesen que habían invitado a un loco a pasar las Navidades en casa.

**Hola!(:**

**Bueno espero que les guste, como ya dije es una adaptación, quería ver como quedaba con estos personajes y bueno, este es el resultado. Ustds digan si quieren que le siga **

**ATTE: Lilo.**


	2. El comienzo de un largo infierno

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, es una adaptación del libro Besos de murciélago de Silvia Hérvas**

Jace se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhalando un suspiro de desesperación que por poco le deja sin aliento. Estaba muy enfadado con sus padres; jamás les perdonaría aquello, desde luego. Pasar las Navidades en casa de unos desconocidos era el peor castigo del mundo. No es que a Jace le importase la Navidad —más bien la detestaba—, pero sí odiaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si de buenas a primeras ya se comportaban como marcianos. Supuso que serían las vacaciones más aburridas de su vida y que, en caso remoto, la única diversión que encontraría sería molestar a la chica alcornoque, Clary, que parecía recién salida de un basurero con aquella ropa desarreglada. Se incorporó de súbito cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

— ¡Jace, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo? — Era Jocelyn señora de la casa y mujer más pesada sobre la faz de la tierra. El joven tosió para aclararse la garganta.  
— ¡Bien! ¡Genial! —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Gracias!  
— ¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer las maletas?

Jace pensó, en principio, que se trataba de una broma. Pero tras un incómodo silencio que no fue acompañado por risitas de ningún tipo, comprendió que estaba equivocado y con horror se precipitó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella a modo de refuerzo.

—No hace falta, señora Morgenstern, de verdad.

«Se lo juro bajo pacto de sangre si es necesario», añadió mentalmente. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar de más.

—¡Vale, baja cuando termines, cielo! —se despidió Jocelyn excesivamente alto. Jace se pasó una mano por la frente y se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones rubios sin demasiado interés. Observó que había dejado la puerta del armario entreabierta y la cerró cuidadosamente, estudiando con atención que la madera encajase sin desviarse ni un centímetro. Era sumamente detallista. Y maniático. A lo largo de su vida había ido acumulando manías que, con el paso del tiempo, se terminaron adueñando de su día a día sin que apenas se diese cuenta. A Jace le gustaba ser así. Odiaba los números impares, así que casi siempre intentaba que todo fuera múltiplo de dos o de cuatro. Le repugnaba la carne, era vegetariano. Jace detestaba los espejos que estaban totalmente limpios, necesitaba encontrar restos de agua en ellos o alguna mancha imperceptible para el resto de los humanos. Tampoco le gustaban los cuadros que tenían el marco de color escarlata y jamás dejaba que su barba creciese durante más de veinticuatro horas. Dormía con la ventana abierta y se tapaba con la colcha hasta cubrirse las orejas. Además, se lavaba las manos constantemente y cuidaba al detalle su higiene diaria, llegando a convertirse en alguien un tanto hipocondríaco.  
Tras veinte minutos de paz, alguien llamó a su puerta.  
— ¿Idiota? —Preguntó una voz suave que al parecer se dirigía a él—. Espero que estés listo, es hora de comer.  
Jace suspiró tras escuchar a Clary al otro lado de la puerta. No contestó. Finalmente Clary abrió despacio la puerta, ligeramente asustada por lo que pudiese encontrar en el interior.  
—¿No me has oído? —dijo al verlo tumbado plácidamente.  
—¿Oír qué?  
—Te estaba llamando.  
—Ah, perdona. —Bostezó descaradamente y estiró los brazos—. Lo único que he oído es que decías la palabra «idiota» y he supuesto que te estarías refiriendo a tu padre.  
Clary permaneció un instante con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de aceptar lo que acaba de oír.  
—Pero ¿tú de qué vas?  
Jace se incorporó perezosamente en la cama y movió el cuello de un lado al otro, intentando calmar el dolor de hombros tras el incómodo viaje en avión. —Entonces, ¿me espera una suculenta comida? —preguntó sonriente—. Por cierto, se me ha olvidado mencionar que soy vegetariano.  
Clary rió antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación y bajar corriendo las escaleras en dirección al salón principal. Jace bufó, preguntándose qué demonios le haría tanta gracia a aquella niña malcriada. Finalmente, despidiéndose de la efímera calma, se dispuso a entrar en el comedor, donde, por desgracia, le esperaba la familia Morgenstern al completo. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando tuvo ante sí la silueta del hermano, Jonathan. Si ella parecía recién sacada de un basurero, este acababa de regresar de la guerra. Tenía el pelo largo, con rastas pegadas entre sí que combinaban en estilo con una gastada camiseta gris hecha trizas. Jace se acercó dando pasos cortos, temiendo que aquel hippioso le contagiase piojos o algo parecido.  
—¿Qué tal? —le dijo este. Jace se limpió en los pantalones la mano que Jonathan acababa de estrecharle y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre.  
—Bi… bien —balbució, sin dejar de mirarle. Sus sucias rastas eran extrañamente hipnotizadoras. Aún estaba conmocionado, no lograba aceptar la descabellada idea de tener que pasar un mes conviviendo con aquel neandertal, cuando la voz de Jocelyn se alzó más de lo normal para dirigirse a él.  
—¿La parte de la pechuga o el ala?  
—¿Qué? - Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió el enorme pollo al horno que reposaba sobre una bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Al lado, la señora Morgenstern le miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta, con un enorme cuchillo en la mano, preparada para cortarle el trozo correspondiente. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Clary rió por lo bajo y le miró al tiempo que mordía un enorme trozo de carne, cogiendo el pringoso muslo con descaro. —Nada, por favor —respondió.  
—¿Es que no te gusta el pollo, cariño?  
—Yo… no como carne —logró decir. Ambos hermanos rieron al unísono, cosa que molestó al muchacho. Jocelyn les dirigió una mirada de reproche ante la que ellos agacharon rápidamente la cabeza y metieron las narices en sus respectivos platos aún con una leve sonrisa surcándoles los labios.  
—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo, y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo gala de aquella confianza que él no le había dado—. Ahora mismo te preparo otra cosa —añadió antes de dirigirse decidida hacia la cocina. Jace suspiró aliviado.  
—Así que ¿no comes carne, chaval? —le preguntó el mendigo.  
—Exacto.  
—¿Ni salchichas? —instó mientras se rascaba sospechosamente la cabeza. Le miró alrededor de un minuto en silencio, sopesando si el último comentario de Jonathan era una broma o no. Apostaba por la segunda opción.

—No, las salchichas tampoco forman parte de mi dieta.  
Jonathan asintió mientras le quitaba la piel a su trozo de pollo sin compasión.  
—¡Qué interesante! Así, ¿tampoco puedes comer hamburguesas?  
¿De verdad aquello era real? Dirigió su mirada hacia Clary, casi en busca de ayuda. La muchacha reía por lo bajo, mientras el señor Morgenstern permanecía pendiente de las noticias con las pupilas dilatadas fijas en el televisor. Jace se armó de paciencia.  
—No, las hamburguesas también son carne —aclaró, pronunciando despacio cada una de las palabras, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a un niño de cinco años cuando, en realidad, aquel individuo debía rondar los veintitantos.  
—¡Pues qué putada, tío! —concluyó Jonathan al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.  
—Es que es un tanto rarito el inglés, ¿sabes? —comentó Clary. Su hermano asintió sin ningún tipo de interés al respecto, algo que Jace agradeció. Afortunadamente, Jocelyn regresó diez minutos más tarde con un enorme plato repleto de verduras a la plancha.  
—He pensado que esta tarde podrías presentarle a tus amigos —le dijo a su hija, sonriente como siempre. Clary tosió tras atragantarse con un trozo de pollo. El joven sonrió disimuladamente.  
—¿Es que quieres acabar con mi vida social? —dijo ofendida—. No pienso llevar al Señor del Té conmigo. Sería un suicidio público.  
La señora Morgenstern abrió la boca exageradamente tras arrugar la nariz en señal de disgusto. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa; después le dio un codazo a su marido.  
—¿Has oído lo que ha dicho tu hija, Valentine?  
—Haz caso a tu madre, Clary —se limitó a murmurar el marido sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Jace carraspeó intentando llamar la atención.  
—No importa, de verdad —dijo con un tono dulce que a Clary se le antojó ligeramente forzado—. Daré una vuelta solo para conocer el lugar.  
—¡De eso nada! —exclamó Jocelyne señalando a su hija con el dedo índice—. Tú le acompañarás, te guste o no.  
—Oye, ¿por qué Jonathan no puede hacer de canguro? —se quejó Clary, dejando el tenedor con brusquedad sobre la mesa.  
—¡Él tiene que estudiar!  
Clary abrió la boca para rechistar, pero al recordar el pacto que meses atrás había hecho con su hermano, la cerró. Observó el rostro sonriente de Jace, que parecía disfrutar siendo el protagonista de aquella disputa familiar.  
—Será genial que paseéis juntos —opinó la señora Morgenstern—. Seguro que en cuanto os conozcáis terminaréis volviéndoos inseparables —añadió, risueña—, como uña y carne.

.

.

.

** Hola, aqui les dejo el otro capitulo :3 espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Bye**

**Atte: Lilo**


	3. ¡Adjudicado!

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, es una adaptación del libro Besos de murciélago de Silvia Hérvas**

El resplandor del sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes blancas, que parecían esponjosos trozos de algodón surcando el cielo. Clary agachó la cabeza y caminó a paso rápido por el camino pedregoso frente a ella, escuchando malhumorada los continuos suspiros de su compañero.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —exigió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué? —le preguntó Jace con fingida inocencia.

—Resoplar, bufar, suspirar…

La miró de reojo. —¿Acaso en América está prohibido hacerlo? —Emitió un chasquido de fastidio casi imperceptible—. Para que luego digan que Estados Unidos es la tierra de la libertad. Ni respirar se permite.

Clary le miró asqueada y reanudó la marcha. —No está prohibido, pero a mí me molesta.

Jace rió con ganas. —Me molesta esto… me molesta lo otro… —la imitó—. A mí en realidad me molesta tu cara y no me quejo.

—¡Oh, usted perdone, Rey de la Belleza, olvidaba que eres el hermano gemelo de Brad Pitt! —replicó irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió Jace con un deje de satisfacción. Clary se cruzó de brazos consternada.

—¡Era una broma, no iba en serio! —Agitó las manos en alto para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Ahora no intentes arreglarlo —le aconsejó—. Has admitido que soy atractivo y punto. No te sientas culpable por ello —añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
Clary se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente totalmente desesperada. Gimoteó, pataleando en el suelo.  
—¡Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó apenada.  
Jace sonrió con más ganas que nunca. —Y eso que solo acaba de empezar… —le recordó, haciendo hincapié en el asunto.

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella, nerviosa. Jace simuló cerrar la boca con una cremallera invisible y lanzar la inexistente llave hacia el prado de al lado. Después respiró hondo, cerró los ojos con placer tras llenar los pulmones de aire y lo soltó todo de golpe.

—¿No te parece que es hora de regresar a casa? —preguntó la chica pasados diez minutos. Él la miró feliz, pero no dijo nada. —¡Contéstame! —exigió furiosa.

Jace se señaló los labios sellados, divertido al conseguir que su compañera estuviese a punto de entrar en un peligroso estado rayano en la histeria. Ella se cruzó de brazos, medio riendo más de pena que de alegría.

—Tú estás fatal, eres un enfermo —le dijo—, pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a hablar.

Se dibujó una mueca de horror en el rostro de Jace cuando Clary le pisó el pie decidida, dejándose caer sobre el pulcro zapato del joven inglés. Él no pudo evitar gritar y la empujó lanzándola lejos.

—Pero ¿qué haces, estúpida? —chilló—. ¡Me has ensuciado el zapato!

Clary se mostró satisfecha.

—¡Dame un pañuelo ahora mismo! —exigió con un tono autoritario. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, saboreando el momento.

—No llevo nada encima —le informó. Sus pupilas, brillantes de emoción, se agrandaban conforme el rostro de Jace se ponía más y más rojo.

—Vale, volvamos ahora mismo a la casa embrujada —indicó él, cambiando de dirección.

—¿Cómo que la casa embrujada? - Jace resopló sin dejar de mirar su zapato sucio mientras caminaban. —Ya me dirás con qué nombre quieres que la bautice, teniendo en cuenta los elementos que se encuentran dentro de ella.

—¿Podrías hablar como una persona normal?

—Ya…, entiendo que mi vocabulario te deslumbre, acostumbrada a vivir en la más absoluta vulgaridad— opinó mientras se colocaba con esmero el cuello de la chaqueta—. Me refería a tu hermano… ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado? ¿Participa como voluntario en alguna investigación científica? Porque, de no ser así, me resulta imposible adivinar de dónde sale ese individuo.

Clary abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Aceleró el paso, controlándose para no pisarle el otro zapato.

—¿Qué tiene de raro Jonathan? —preguntó—. ¡Solo es un poco hippie!

Jace rió a carcajada limpia. —Yo pensaba que los hippies eran pacifistas —dijo a modo de reflexión en voz alta—. Y me extraña que tu hermano lo sea. No sé si te has fijado, pero su pelo podría sustituir perfectamente a la más potente de todas las bombas atómicas —musitó rascándose el mentón con parsimonia—. ¿Te has parado alguna vez a observar sus rastas al detalle? Tengo la seguridad de que albergan nuevas partículas celulares jamás descubiertas por el hombre…

Clary se llevó una mano a la boca intentando no reír o, al menos, procurando que él no la viese hacerlo. Porque si se paraba a pensarlo el hecho de que un extraño insultase a su hermano no tenía la más mínima gracia.

—Tú también podrías participar en algún experimento científico —contraatacó—. En uno titulado: «Los doctores descubren que los monos superan la capacidad cerebral de ciertos humanos». Eres el sujeto perfecto.

Jace se disponía a contestar el último comentario de Clary cuando oyó un extraño ruido en la cuneta. Se giró sobresaltado. —¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó señalando la maleza. —¿Un oso, un lobo, un tigre…? —Kelsey sonrió con ganas

—¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

Jace le dirigió una mirada sombría. —Tranquila, después de haberos conocido a ti y al resto de tu familia ya no tengo capacidad para temer nada más —dijo—. Con el día de hoy ha sido más que suficiente.

Clary y le ignoró y se acercó hasta los matorrales; Jace la siguió con cautela. Observó cómo ella apartaba algunas hierbas y gritaba eufórica.

—¡Aaah!

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Él dio un salto hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora.

—¡Es monísimo! —exclamó—. ¡Ven, ven aquí, bonito, ven aquí! ¡Oh, míralo, es adorable!

Jace parpadeó confundido. Se puso al lado de Clary y bajó la mirada hasta encontrar a un perro pulgoso que se rebozaba en un charco de barro que se había acumulado detrás de los arbustos.

—¡Has encontrado a tu novio! —exclamó entre risas. Después, cogiendo del brazo a la muchacha, la obligó a girarse—. ¡Tápate los ojos, está desnudito! Esas cosas no se ven hasta la noche de bodas…

Y soltó una brusca carcajada. El perro dejó de moverse, se quedó muy quieto y clavó sus ojillos marrones en los ojos grises de Jace.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —El joven señaló al animal—. Clary, dile que deje de hacerlo, ¡me está intimidando!

Clary bufó, alargó las manos y cogió entre ellas al simpático perro. Apenas se distinguía de qué color era su pelaje a causa del barro.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —gritó Jace alarmado—. ¡Ahora sé con certeza que estás completamente enferma! ¡Suéltalo, Clary, suelta a esa bola de gérmenes!

—El tío Jace es un gruñón —le explicó Clary al perro después de que este le diese un húmedo lametón—. Se hace el duro, pero después de un par de días contigo ya verás cómo acaba rendido a tus pies…

El perro ladró feliz, como si comprendiese las palabras de Clary mientras movía frenéticamente el rabo. Jace dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo que un par de días? —preguntó, acalorado por la cantidad de emociones negativas que se agolpaban en su interior. Clary le miró confundida.

—¡Hombre, no lleva collar, parece que no tiene dueño! Y está solito… —Dedicó un puchero al animal mientras le daba mimos. El perro gimoteó agradecido. Después Clary le dirigió una desagradable mirada a Jace—. Además, si te hemos recogido a ti, ¿cómo no vamos a acoger a este perro, que es más adorable y simpático que tú?

El animal le lamió de nuevo la mejilla derecha. Jace miró asqueado la feliz escena.

—¿Acabas de compararme con un perro?

Clary sonrió. —Perdona, pero yo jamás haría algo así, es demasiado cruel. No cabe comparación alguna entre este perro y tú, ¿verdad que no, gordito precioso? —lo achuchó entre los brazos balanceándolo como si fuese un bebé. Jace se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Pero mira tu camiseta! —chilló—. ¡Está llena de mierda!

—Solo es barro…

—El barro es mierda —le aclaró despacio.

—No importa, estaba para lavar, la llevo desde hace dos días. —Sonrió ante la mueca de repugnancia que él le dirigió.  
—Me da igual. No te lo llevarás. Ese perro no vivirá bajo el mismo techo que yo —sentenció.

Clary negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentía feliz al notar la mueca de amargura y tristeza que se iba apoderando del rostro de Jace.

—Lo siento, está decidido. —Miró al perro, sonriente—. ¡Adjudicado! Tú te vienes conmigo, chiquitín.

** Hola, aqui les dejo el otro capitulo :3 espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Bye**

**Atte: Lilo**


	4. Jace no es normal

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, es una adaptación del libro Besos de murciélago de Silvia Hérvas**

—¡Mamá!

—¿Clary?

—¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Se oyeron los pasos presurosos de la madre corriendo por el pasillo. Su acalorado rostro asomó por el marco de la puerta del recibidor.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro Jace? —preguntó con la mano en la zona del corazón mientras respiraba sofocada. Clary resopló.

—¿Nuestro Jace? No, desgraciadamente no le ha pasado nada. Sigue aquí, tan idiota como siempre —añadió señalando al rubio, que, demasiado ocupado con la vista fija en el nuevo miembro de la casa, no tenía oídos para nada más— ¡He recogido a un perrito!

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Hacía tiempo que no teníamos animales en casa, ya era hora! —gritó la madre. Jace sonrió ligeramente y, acercándose a Clary, le susurró al oído:

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y tú hermano qué es?

—¡Cállate, tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto! —exclamó al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo.

—Clary, no le hables así a nuestro invitado —le reprochó la señora Morgenstern, que ahora acariciaba las orejas del perro—. Bueno, tendremos que buscarle un nombre. Jace alzó una mano deseoso de dar su opinión.

—¿Pulga? ¿Apestoso? —preguntó sonriente.

—Oh, no, Jace cariño… —Se llevó un dedo al mentón en actitud pensativa—. Podríamos llamarle…

—¡Hostia, qué es eso! —gritó Jonathan, que a causa del alboroto había acudido al lugar de reunión familiar. «Estúpido, mira que no saber lo que es un perro…», pensó el inglés, con la vista fija en las rastas del recién llegado.

—Lo he encontrado en el bosque —explicó Clary orgullosa.

—… revolcándose en un charco de barro —añadió Jace.

—¡Joder! Pues para ser de la calle… está bastante limpio, ¿no? —repuso el hermano mientras achuchaba al animal. Jace se acercó de nuevo a Clary, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Dime que eso ha sido una ironía o me muero.

Clary le ignoró. Todos dejaron de lado al estudiante de intercambio para centrarse en el nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¡Ya sé cómo vamos a llamarle! —Jonathan alzó las manos, feliz—. ¡Whisky!

—¿Y por qué no Ballantines, Ponche o JB? —preguntó Jace intentando no reír—. También son muy bonitos —añadió con inocencia.

Clary le dirigió una mirada de reproche, repiqueteando con el pie en el suelo, de brazos cruzados.

—Me recuerdas a mi abuela —objetó él tras evaluarla—. Aunque, creo recordar, ella tenía la piel más tersa. A los ochenta —añadió.

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en este asunto.

—Clary, cielo, deja que él también participe —la regañó su madre mientras acariciaba al perro, que estaba en los brazos de Jonathan—. Ahora es parte de la familia.

Jaces sonrió triunfal. —Eso, ahora somos familia, Clary.

Y le dio un codazo, con una sonrisilla traviesa surcando sus labios. Ella le perforó con la mirada, sintiendo un electrizante cosquilleo de terror ante la idea de compartir parentesco con aquel enfermo. Suspiró resignada.

—Mejor me callo —concluyó.

—Sí, esa ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado —corroboró él. Clary se esforzó por no contestarle. Le agradó que su madre pareciese encantada con el animal, pues tenía la firme determinación de quedárselo. Lo habría hecho igualmente, pero que el perro fuese una molestia para Jace reforzó su postura.

—¿Cómo se llamará finalmente? —preguntó Clary.

—Ya te lo he dicho —se quejó Jonathan, que siempre hablaba arrastrando las palabras como si estuviese agotado de vivir—. Se llama Whisky.

Jace alzó una mano, divertido. —Déjame decirte que me parece un nombre perfecto —apuntó—. Es didáctico, original y muy… educativo.  
Jonathan no pilló ninguna ironía, y tras estrechar al inglés en un fortuito abrazo, palmeándole la espalda, exclamó: —¡Este es de los míos!

Jace logró liberarse del mendigo poco después, exhausto. Y supo que lo primero que haría —incluso antes de limpiar su pisoteado zapato— sería darse una ducha, con gel exfoliante incluido.

—Señora Morgenstern, ¿le importaría disculparme? Quisiera darme una ducha rápida —pidió educadamente. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! —exclamó—. Las toallas limpias están en el mueble de abajo —le indicó.

—No se preocupe, traigo mi propio juego de toallas de rizo y algodón puro, cien por cien natural —sonrió tímidamente—. Es que, ¿sabe?, tengo la piel muy sensible.

Clary rió a carcajada limpia y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la señora Morgenstern, balanceándose ligeramente. —¡Dios, mamá! ¿Dónde encargaste a este engendro?, ¿en eBay?

Y volvió a reír. Jonathan miró con curiosidad a Jace, que parecía sumergido en un estado de profunda reflexión.

—¿Cómo se juega a las toallas? —preguntó el indigente, deslizando una rasta entre sus rudos dedos.

—¿Eh? —Jace comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de recurrir al suicidio como vía de escape—. No existe ningún juego de toallas, tan solo son un conjunto de ellas, todas del mismo modelo, ¿entiendes? —le aclaró.

Clary negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano mayor. Ciertamente, de seguir así, sus padres comenzarían a sospechar sobre si realmente estudiaba o se pasaba el día haciendo el golfo. Y, teniendo en cuenta el pacto acordado, mejor sería no dar demasiados indicios de estupidez o el analítico Jace podría descubrirlo pronto.

Jace no tardó demasiado en escabullirse hasta el baño. Se aseguró de colocar bien el pestillo de la puerta, deseoso de tener un poco de intimidad. Apenas llevaba un día allí, pero se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una brutal paliza. Discutir con Clary resultaba agotador, la chica basurera era más ingeniosa de lo que había pensado en principio. ¡Y ni qué decir del hermano!

A Jace le había fascinado aquel nuevo espécimen, jamás había conocido nada igual. El desastroso estilo de vida de América se le antojaba terriblemente extraño. Él estaba acostumbrado a su perfecta vida en Inglaterra, viviendo en una lujosa mansión en la mejor urbanización de Londres, acudiendo cada día ala escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Jace nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer la colada ni tampoco de prepararse el desayuno cada mañana. Para esos quehaceres cotidianos sus padres pagaban a un mayordomo profesional que, sin bien se desenvolvía extraordinariamente en su trabajo, jamás hablaba ni opinaba; era como una estatua que se encargaba sigilosamente de que todo estuviese en el más absoluto orden. Y así se había criado: entre los trabajadores del servicio doméstico, que estaban a sus órdenes, camisas planchadas minuciosamente y cabellos engominados hasta la excentricidad. Así pues, pasar aquel mes en el nuevo continente era el reto más difícil que había tenido que afrontar en toda su vida. Sonrió débilmente cuando el agua caliente se deslizó por su rostro, despejándole un poco tras el agonioso día en la casa del terror. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría allí sin volverse loco. Intentó no pensar en ello, concentrándose en exfoliar al máximo su piel, restregándose con ahínco con una esponja rasposa. Cuando terminó, sintiéndose satisfecho tras la detallada limpieza diaria, se cobijó en su albornoz y poco después se vistió con el pijama de raso gris que su madre le había comprado específicamente para el viaje. Suspiró cohibido y abrió la puerta del baño despacio, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse fuera.

Clary, apoyada contra la pared de enfrente con gesto aburrido, parecía esperar su turno para entrar, pero, en cuanto le vio, una mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que le señalaba con descaro.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó, en medio de una carcajada entrecortada. Jace se miró de arriba abajo, molesto, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal ahora. No encontraba nada extraño que provocase aquella reacción en ella.

—¿Ya te has pasado con las setas alucinógenas, Clary?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Pareces a punto de hacer una excursión al circo! —explotó risueña, con voz chistosa—. Espera, espera… —Se acercó decida hasta él, que retrocedió enseguida—, ¡pero si te has puesto brillantina en el pelo, Dios mío!

Y se tapó la boca con las manos, como si acabase de cometer un pecado mortal. Él se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

—¿Qué tiene de raro, piojosa?

—¡Jace, la brillantina pasó de moda allá por los años cincuenta!

—¿Y? —Alzó una ceja—. Ir de mendiga por la vida nunca ha estado de moda. Pero, mira, siempre hay quien disfruta cuando le dan un dólar en la calle por compasión.

—Oye, animal, yo no parezco una mendiga —se defendió al tiempo que ojeaba su propio atuendo.

—El animal es tu hermano —le recordó él alzando un dedo con firmeza.

—¡Pero mírate! Solo te faltan las zapatillas pomposas de abuela.

Él pareció recordar algo. —¡Oh, sí, las había olvidado! —farfulló mirándose los calcetines negros mientras movía graciosamente los dedos—. Están en mi armario, ¿te importaría traérmelas?

Ella pensó que se trataba de un chiste. —¿Primero me llamas mendiga y ahora pretendes que sea tu criada?

—Pues no estaría mal, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros. Clary resopló. Le miró fijamente, decidida a poner las cosas en su sitio. Aquel niño de papá debería aprender a cambiar su estilo de vida.

—Mira, bonito, aquí cada uno se encarga de sus cosas. Así que mueve el culo hasta tu habitación y búscate tú mismo las pomposas zapatillas —dijo con una firmeza arrolladora.

Jace sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia su cuarto. Se giró antes de entrar.

—Oye, me alegra parecerte bonito. Comprendo que te deslumbre mi atractivo físico —añadió señalando su pijama de raso—. Pero, por favor, Clary, no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos; tu familia acabará pensando que hacemos excursiones de habitación en habitación en mitad de la noche.

Clary abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Se preparó para gritarle alguna incoherencia, lo que fuese, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues Jace cerró de un portazo la puerta de la habitación tras dirigirle una pícara sonrisa. Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¡Le odio, le odio! —gritó desesperada.

**Hola, yo tambien odiaria a Jace ¬¬haha bueno espero les guste subi dos capitulos por que ya habia abandonado esta historia. Para los que estan leyendo mi otra historia Cambios Inesperadosno se desesperen estoy en ello(:**

**Espero que tengan una buena semana:)**

**¿Review?**

**Atte: Lilo**


	5. Excursión al Supermercado (parte 1)

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, es una adaptación del libro Besos de murciélago de Silvia Hérvas**

Armoniosos rayos de sol se filtraban por la persiana de la habitación, iluminando su rostro. Jace sonrió cuando despertó y se desperezó en la cama, estirando enérgicamente los brazos mientras escuchaba el canto de algunos gorriones.

—¡Príncipe Jace de Camelot! —gritó Clary tras la puerta. Él frunció el ceño, aturdido tras el brusco cambio de aquel despertar—. ¡Arrastra tus posaderas hasta la cocina, es la hora del desayuno! ¡Ah, no olvides los leotardos, que hace frío!

El rostro de Jace se tornó agrio cuando oyó la maliciosa risita de Clary, que, a paso apresurado, bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Se incorporó en la cama, molesto, recordando dónde se encontraba. Acostumbrado a tomar la primera comida del día en pijama, bajó tal cual a la cocina, donde la familia Morgenstern se encontraba sentada a la mesa. El padre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras que Jocelyn regañaba a Jonathan porque, al inclinarse, las rastas se le metían en el tazón de leche.

—Mamá, pero ¿qué más da? —le reprochó este. Jace se sentó en su silla y posó las manos cruzadas sobre el colorido mantel, esperando que alguien le sirviese su desayuno. Como nadie dijo nada, finalmente optó por pedirlo.

—A mí me gustaría tomar un zumo de naranja natural, sin pulpa, un tazón de copos de avena, un capuchino con chocolate espolvoreado y… Oh, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos a saltarnos la dieta! También unas tostadas con mantequilla. —Sonrió.

El señor Morgenstern asomó el rostro por encima del periódico y le miró fijamente. Jonathan y Clary dejaron de engullir cereales y prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada. Jocelyn, despreocupada, preparaba el café.

—Abre la nevera y mira a ver qué pillas —le dijo el señor Morgenstern confundido—. Es que estamos a principio de mes, así que todavía no hemos ido a comprar.

Jace tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación. ¿Significaba aquello que él mismo debería prepararse el desayuno? ¿E incluso abrir la puerta de la nevera? Nunca había hecho una hazaña de tal calibre. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido; aquellas cosas no cuadraban en su mundo perfecto. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la nevera, evaluando aquel montón de chatarra como si fuese a atacarle de un momento a otro. Después, valeroso, posó una mano en el mango y tiró con fuerza. La luz le deslumbró. Parpadeó sin entender. Allí dentro no había absolutamente nada; tan solo quedaban dos manzanas, unos restos de zumo tropical, algunos huevos y unos sangrientos filetes de ternera. Consternado, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia su silla, con la vista fija en la familia Morgenstern. Clary se giró hacia él.

—Hombre, no son copos de avena, pero puedes comer Choco Krispies, están buenos —dijo, mostrándose amable por primera vez, como si sintiese pena por él. Jace dirigió la mirada hacia la caja de Choco Krispies, de la cual se había apoderado Jonathan. El mendigo, tras rascarse la cabeza, metía ferozmente sus garras dentro del paquete de cereales y los sacaba a puñados para engullirlos casi con violencia.

—No, gracias. —Sonrió forzadamente—. He oído que es bueno ayunar por las mañanas.

—Pero ¿dónde has oído eso? ¡Es mentira! —le reprochó Jocelyn—. ¡Anda, cielo, tómate un cafetito! Y he traído unos bollos de crema de la panadería… ¡moja uno en el café!

Jace negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. —Yo… intento no comer nada que tenga demasiado colesterol.

—¡Joder, tío! —exclamó Jonathan—. Ni carne, ni bollos, ni cereales… pero ¿tú de qué vives, macho? Venga, cómete unos Krispies, que están muy buenos —le aconsejó, masticando con la boca abierta. Ver los trozos de cereales papeados no aumentó el apetito del inglés. La señora Morgenstern se giró decidida hacia todos ellos, secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina que dejó colgando a un lado de su delantal.

—Está bien, será mejor que dejemos el tema. —Sonrió amablemente—. ¡Ahora iremos todos a comprar! Así haremos algo en familia.

Jonathan se tragó sus Krispies apresuradamente. —Mamá, tengo que estudiar —se excusó, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se escabulló escaleras arriba. El señor Morgenstern se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, mientras doblaba el periódico del día con delicadeza.

—Cariño, creo que debería quedarme para revisar las ruedas del coche, que están fatal —explicó.

—Bueno, no importa. —Suspiró resignada, agotada de intentar unir a aquella individualizada familia—. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también tengo que pasarme por la tintorería! Lo había olvidado…  
La mirada aterrorizada de Kelsey se alzó lentamente hasta dar con los ojos de su madre. La joven frunció con descaro el ceño.

—Dime que es un chiste, mamá —exigió, y echó un vistazo al inglés—. No pienso ir sola al supermercado con eso.

La señora Morgenstern resopló, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Estaba convencida de que su inquilino era un muchacho normal y atribuía su extraño comportamiento al hecho de que se había criado en una cultura diferente. Le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida en América.

—«Eso» tiene nombre —le reprochó a su hija—. Llámale Jace.

Clary miró en derredor desesperada, como buscando una salida, cualquier escapatoria válida… pero tan solo se encontró con los grises y señoriales ojos del aludido. Se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, lo que la hizo chirriar.

—Vale. —Jocelyn sonrió como buenamente pudo—. Jace, te daré la lista de la compra a ti, que pareces más responsable.

Él pareció emocionado ante el detalle y no tardó demasiado en huir escaleras arriba, dispuesto a arreglarse para salir a comprar.

—Tardo cinco minutos —le dijo a Clary. Ella asintió con desgana, como si fuese un muñeco al que se le han acabado las pilas. Clary tuvo tiempo de sobra para despedirse de toda su familia, que rápidamente se fueron marchando concentrados en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Después, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo el idiota de Jace, terminó viendo un aburrido documental, tumbada en el sofá, con el pequeño Whisky dormitando sobre su barriga. Cuando él apareció sonriente en la puerta del salón, se frotó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba, intentando despejarse.

—¿No habías dicho que solo serían cinco minutos? —le acusó, feroz—. ¡Has tardado más de una hora!

Parpadeó y le observó detenidamente. Jace vestía unos pantalones negros con la raya exquisitamente planchada, conjuntados con los inmaculados zapatos, que brillaban con tal intensidad que casi podía ver el reflejo de su rostro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, y Clary supuso que, en el nefasto intento de dar un toque informal, había dejado que el pico de uno de los lados saliera por el extremo del pantalón. Ella rió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jace, cohibido y sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada del peligroso Whisky, que danzaba a los pies de su ama.

—¿Es que vamos a una boda y no me he enterado?

Jace evaluó su vestimenta, sin comprender.  
—Si apenas me he arreglado —apuntó—, ni siquiera llevo corbata.

—¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —exclamó ella risueña—. No quiero ni pensar cómo acudirías a una ceremonia.

—Pues…

Clary le interrumpió, levantándose estrepitosamente del sofá. —Majestad, guárdese los detalles, no me interesan —farfulló, colocándose bien la capucha de la cazadora. Salieron a la calle y caminaron avenida abajo en busca del supermercado, que quedaba a seis manzanas de distancia.

—Dame la lista —le ordenó Jace alzando una mano con porte elegante.

—¡Que te crees tú eso!

—¡Eh, tu madre ha confiado en mí como portador de la lista! —reprochó consternado, con la expresión de un chiquillo caprichoso. Clary le miró divertida.

—Pero ¿qué te piensas, que mamá ha escrito en la lista de la compra el secreto del universo o qué?

Él frunció el ceño. —Me da igual, quiero mi lista —insistió—, soy el responsable —Y después la miró malicioso—, ya que tu madre cree que no eres lo bastante madura como para ocupar tal cargo.

La joven resopló, nerviosa. Lograba sacarle de quicio por cualquier estupidez. Aquello era un infierno de carne y hueso.

—¡Toma tu lista y métetela donde te quepa!

—… en el bolsillo —añadió él y se la guardó delicadamente. Entraron en el supermercado. Clary se dirigió decidida hacia los carritos de la compra mientras Jace se quedaba pasmado, observando asombrado su alrededor. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así; jamás había ido a hacer la compra, para eso le pagaban a la señorita Charlotte, su criada, que llevaba años viviendo como interna en la mansión londinense. Reaccionó casi con sorpresa cuando una familia con niños que gritaban pasó por su lado. Suspiró e intentó asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era alucinante; un espectáculo en toda regla. Bolas enormes y pomposas colgaban del techo, junto con numerosos carteles luminosos que exclamaban: «¡Felices fiestas!». Por si aquello fuera poco, un árbol de navidad se alzaba en la entrada del supermercado repleto de espumillones, y por megafonía se emitían villancicos populares que inundaban el recinto.  
—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le gritó Clary. Él despertó de aquel profundo letargo y la siguió a paso rápido. —¿Quieres sacar la lista de la compra de una vez?

—¡Oh… sí, sí!

Extrajo la nota del bolsillo, la desdobló con cuidado y alisó una esquina que se había arrugado ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con firmeza:

—Huevos.

Clary comenzó a caminar más rápido, recorriendo los eternos pasillos segura de sí misma. En el fondo, Jace agradeció su compañía, pues si hubiese estado solo, habría acabado perdiéndose. Cuando llegaron al estante de los huevos, se quedó conmocionado ante la variedad de marcas, tamaños y envases que había. Clary cogió decidida media docena y la dejó en el carro. Jace ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente el producto.

—¿Piensas coger esos? —preguntó, y una mueca de asco surcó su aterciopelado rostro.

—No es que lo piense, es que ya están en el carro.

—Siempre puedes volver a cogerlos y dejarlos en el estante —aclaró Jace.

—Pero es que tenemos que comprar huevos.

—Ya, el problema es que el aspecto de esos no me gusta —apuntó, señalándolos con un dedo acusador, como si los pobres huevos estuviesen malditos. Clary fijó su vista en el estante, después miró al inglés confundida. Nunca lograba comprender su retorcida mente. Aunque tampoco quería llegar a hacerlo. —¡Qué más da! Son todos iguales, ¡solo son huevos!

—¡Para mí no solo son huevos! Es el alimento y la proteína que voy a ingerir y que se acabará depositando en mi cuerpo. La nutrición influye muchísimo en la suavidad de la piel, ¿lo sabías?

Ella alzó las manos, exasperada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto no es una clase de biología! Solo es una maldita caja de huevos.

—Coge esos —le indicó Jace, señalando un envase amarillo.

—¡Pero si son carísimos! —se quejó Clary —. ¡Valen cuatro dólares más!

Él bufó, restándole importancia.

—¡Cógelos! Ya recortaremos gastos en otras cosas.  
Kelsey terminó cediendo con la esperanza de que se callase de una vez por todas. Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos del supermercado.

—Léeme lo siguiente —le exigió la chica.

—Leche.

La estantería de los lácteos se le antojó infinita. Jace pasó más de veinte minutos leyendo las etiquetas de los envases, como si fuese un inspector de sanidad.

—¿Qué leche ha elegido, Sherlock? —preguntó Clary, al borde de la desesperación.

—Esta. —James le tendió una caja.

—¿Eh? ¿Leche fresca, sin lactosa, desnatada, ecológica? Tío, tú eres raro de cojones.

—No soy tu tío —le recordó Jace.

Clary suspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia, y clavó la vista en el techo del supermercado como si esperase recibir alguna ayuda del cielo.

—Es un decir, una frase hecha —le aclaró.

—Ah, interesante —reconoció Jace, pensativo—. Ahora entiendo por qué el neandertal de tu hermano me lo dice a todas horas.

.

.

.

.

**HOLAAA! lamento haberme tardado en actualizar esta historia :s pero ya estoy de vuelta. Gracias por sus review follows y favoritos y a los que leen la historia :D **

**¿Review?**

**ATTE: lilo**


End file.
